I Really Miss You
by Meteora
Summary: Mimi and Matt are finally going out. But then, Mimi finds her long lost sister, who is a rock star. Now Mimi's life becomes glamourous. But she really misses someone. Mimato.Slight Taiora. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me
1. A date?

This is my first fanfic. I'm very excited. Read on . This is for all you Mimato fans (like me)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon adventures. But Keone Mizuki is my own character.

This is mainly mimato. But there is slight taiora

**A Star Is Born**

**Chapter 1 –** **A date?**

The alarm clock went off as usual at 6:30 in the morning. And the beautiful sixteen-year-old Mimi Tachikawa woke up. It was another Monday morning in Odaiba. She felt reluctant to get up. But she had to. She had school. She quickly changed into her pink sweatshirt and track pants, brushed her hair and headed out the door.

"I'm going for a walk in the park, mom!" she called as she went out the door.

Now, to her friends, Mimi's life was perfect. She was beautiful, rich, got good grades. But Mimi sometimes felt trapped. She had a secret wish – She wanted to be a rock star. She liked to sing. She liked to wear fashionable new clothes, But most of all, she wanted to make a difference to the world. But as a spoilt, rich princess, her dreams would go unfulfilled.

_At the park_

Mimi was walking in the park, enjoying the beautiful sunshine. It was like life couldn't get any better. The sun, the birds, everything made it seem so magical.

Then suddenly, she heard someone call her name. "Hey Meems, wait up!"

Mimi turned around to see that it was Matt. She felt shivers all over her body. That blonde hair, blue eyes. Mimi found herself staring intensely at him and looked away.

She invited him to join her. They both were blushing. There was an awkward silence.

They both had developed a crush on each other ever since they were lost together in the digimon world. But the saddest part was that neither of them had mustered enough courage to tell each other how they really felt.

"So," Mimi was the first to break the silence, "Funny running into you here."

"Yeah, I guess its kind of a coincidence." Said Matt. "Hey, what are you listening to?"

Asked Matt pointing to Mimi's ipod.

"Oh, its just Keone Mizuki's latest single." Answered Mimi, flashing one of her winning smiles.

"I didn't know you were a fan of hers." Said Matt looking a bit surprised.

"Oh, I just seriously love her!" exclaimed Mimi.

"Say Matt," began Mimi, "I have two tickets to Keone's concert tonight. Would you like to go with me?"

Matt could not believe it. Mimi was asking him out. He would have to be a total loser to refuse. "Of course, I'll be there. Don't worry."

"Great!" she squealed then took a quick glance at her watch and exclaimed "Oh my god, look at the time, I've gotta go. See you in school."

And she dashed away.

Then something hit Matt. "Hey Meems wait!" he called after her.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Mimi coming closer towards Matt.

"There's something I have to ask you."

"What is it Matt?"

Matt asked "Is this supposed to be a date?"

Mimi could feel her stomach do a back flip. "Maybe." she said airily giving him a peck on the cheek. She then skidded away leaving behind a very stunned looking Matt.

_At school_

"You're going on a date with Matt?" exclaimed Sora.

"It's not exactly a date, its sort of a date." Explained Mimi.

"Whatever. At least you're finally going out with him."

"Yeah I know. But you know what Sora, I'm really nervous. After all this is my first date."

"I've been on loads of dates with Tai. You can ask me." Suggested Sora.

"Tell me about your first date, Sora."

"Well, Tai and I went for a movie and then a long drive."

"How romantic!"

"Well not exactly. As you see, Tai threw up in my car."

"Shhh! The teacher's here."

_After school_

"Hey everyone!" exclaimed Tai, "Its Friday night so what say we go to the movies or something."

Mimi and Matt exchanged looks.

"Sorry guys," said Jyou "I have a report on chemotropism in plants to complete."

"And I have some e-mails to send." Said Izzy.

That was typical Jyou and Izzy.

"We'll go!" said T.K. and Kari in unison.

"And what about you two?" Tai asked Matt and Mimi

"We sorta have to… um…uh…" began Mimi

"Well…uh…go somewhere." Urged Matt

"They have a date!" said Sora. Mimi shot Sora a death – glare.

"Well finally you two are going out." Exclaimed an excited Tai.

"Way to go big brother." Yelled T.K.

"Lets get you two going then, wouldn't want to be late for your first date." said Tai while shoving a shocked Mimi and Matt towards Matt's car.

Mimi and Matt were ready to go on their first date.

**There it is. The first chapter. How was it? What did you think? Pls, pls& pls send me your reviews**

**And look out for the next chapter – Celebrity Sister. **

**Mimi finally meets her celeb sis.**


	2. Celebrity Sister

I got a few reviews. But I decided to update anyway. The last chapter was a real bore. But all the fun begins in the second chapter. I want to complete this story in the next few weeks.

I'm sorry if I offended any Koumi or Sorato fans. But you can vote. I can make it a Sorato or Koumi. But if I don't get many reviews, I'll abandon this story.

Anyway, here goes chapter two.

**Celebrity** **Sister.**

Mimi and Matt were on their first official date. They were riding in Matt's sports car. They were both so nervous that neither of them spoke a word. Mimi couldn't help but watch. Matt looked so hot while driving. (Actually, he always did.) His eyes were placed on the road and the wind blew his spiked blonde hair over his face. Mimi let out a little giggle, which caught Matt's attention.

"What is it? What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Stammered Mimi trying to control herself "It's just, that whole Tai incident. It was kinda weird, wasn't it?"

Matt let out a little laugh too. "Yeah, it was funny, but just think, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be going on our first official date, would we?"

Mimi smiled to herself. Matt continued driving.

"Hey Matt!" Mimi called out through ear – piercing screams and yells in the audience,

"Don't you just love what Keone's wearing?"

Matt didn't know much about women's fashion, so he just replied "She's looking great. But you look better to me any day."

Mimi just blushed. "Let's listen to her next song, okay?"

The girl on the stage was an eighteen year old girl. She was extremely pretty. She was wearing a glittery black and silver dress. She had beautiful red hair and bright green eyes.

She was Keone Mizuki. The famous rock star.

"Alright!" She called to her audience "This next song is for all you young lovers.

It's called 'Natural'."

The audience cheered like wild.

Mimi was thrilled too. 'She looks so cute when she's excited like that.' Matt thought to himself.

Keone began her song.

_Loving you is not just luck or illusion_

_It's in the make up of our DNA_

_It's not by chance we make the perfect solution_

_Don't fight it baby, you know that its just destiny's way_

_Baby loving you comes easily to me_

_It's what I'm living for. It's all in the chemistry_

_Baby loving you is how it's meant to be _

_It's something that is oh so natural to me_

_Natural_

_We got the answers but there's no explanation_

_We got each other baby come what may_

_It's in the sciences, genetically proven_

_Coz when you touch me the reaction, it just blows me away_

_Baby loving you comes easily to me_

_It's what I'm living for. It's all in the chemistry_

_Baby loving you is how it's meant to be _

_It's something that is oh so natural to me_

_Natural_

_Turn off the light; lay your head next to mine_

_Take it slowly, a step at a time_

_Come on get close, closer to me _

_It's oh so natural; it's oh so easy to see_

_Baby loving you comes easily to me_

_It's what I'm living for. It's all in the chemistry_

_Baby loving you is how it's meant to be _

_It's something that is oh so natural to me_

_Baby loving you comes easily to me_

_It's what I'm living for. It's all in the chemistry_

_Baby loving you is how it's meant to be _

_It's something that is oh so natural to me_

_Natural_

The song ended and the whole audience broke into applause.

Mimi loved that song. It was exactly how she felt about Matt. She unconsciously put her hand into Matt's. He was almost about to melt.

"My next song," said Keone. "Is one of my very favorites. I hope you all like it.

She began singing.

_Here's how it goes, you and me _

_Up and down. But baby this time we'll_

_Get it right; worth a fight coz love is something you can't _

_Shake, when it breaks. All it takes, is some trying_

_If you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna make you stay_

_But soon you'll be finding _

_You can run, you can hide _

_But you can't escape my love._

_Hey, if you go,_

_You should know, it's hard to just forget the past_

_So fast. It was good, it was bad but it was real and_

_That's all you have. In the end all that matters_

_If you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna make you stay_

_But soon you'll be finding _

_You can run, you can hide _

_But you can't escape my love._

_(You can run, you can hide but you can't escape my love)_

_(You can run, you can hide but you can't escape my love)_

_Here's how it goes, all it takes is some trying (You can run)_

_If you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna make you stay (I won't make you stay)_

_But soon you'll be finding (you'll be finding) _

_You can run, you can hide _

_But you can't escape my love (can't escape my love)_

_You can ru-u-u-u-u-u-n_

_You can ru-u-u-u-u-u-n_

_Maybe you can run, maybe you can hide but you can't escape my love_

_Maybe you can run, maybe you can hide but you can't escape my love_

_You can ru-u-u-u-u-n_

_You can ru-u-u-u-u-n_

_You can run, you can hide but you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide but you can't escape my love._

The song ended and a final round of applause broke out between the audiences. This was thrice as loud as the previous applauses.

"Thank-you" said Keone in her sweetest voice "I hope you all enjoyed my show. Bye all of you!" she went off stage and the crowd started to disperse.

Mimi and Matt went out of the auditorium hand-in-hand.

"That was great!" exclaimed Mimi "What did you think, Matt?"

"I liked it too. The songs were really great." Said Matt, trying to sound cool and confident. Whereas he was actually trying to get over the beautiful girl next to him.

They had meanwhile approached the car. "So," said Matt softly "What do you want to do next?"

"Why don't we go have dinner? I'm starving." Said Mimi.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Let's go."

They were just about to climb into Matt's car when Mimi spotted a huge crowd around a long shiny limousine.

"That's gotta be her! That's gotta be Keone." Said Mimi jumping in excitement.

"Matt, I've gotta get her autograph! Can you wait here for me?"

"Sure thing." said Matt

Mimi was pushing her way through the crowd trying to make her way to the superstar who was busily signing autographs. Mimi began to lose her patience. She hastily stepped on the foot of another young teenager. The teenager shot back and pushed Mimi forward. She landed right in front of the superstar.

Keone looked at her and her face suddenly lit up.

"You," she said "Isn't your name Mimi Tachikawa?"

"Why yes" said Mimi looking shocked "How did you know my name?"

Keone didn't even bother to answer. She exhibited a great deal of urgency.

"Quick!" she said "Take out your phone. Call your parents."

Mimi took out her pink and purple cell phone and called her dad.

"Hello dad" she said "Keone Mizuki wants to…"

Keone took the phone away from her hand. She moved to a corner and talked to Mimi's dad privately.

Mimi was tired of all the secrecy. She wanted some answers.

"Miss Mizuki!" she screamed after Keone had finally finished her call.

"What exactly is going on here?"

"No time to explain now!" she said "Quick. Hop on my limo."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"To your house."

Mimi was confused "Matt!" she cried out.

By now Matt had noticed that Mimi was getting Mimi-napped. He quickly dashed over to the limo. But he was stopped by huge, tough security guards. Matt tried to break free.

"Matt!" Mimi cried out. She was just about to run to him when Keone dragged him into the car.

They were off.

"Now you have to tell me what the deal is!" demanded Mimi once inside the limo.

"You really want to know?" asked Keone coolly

"Well duh!" said Mimi

"Very well then" began Keone with a sigh. "When I was very young, about two years old, my parents had another child, a baby girl. She was my only sister. But we couldn't keep her as we weren't very well off in those days. So we gave her away to a kind gentleman and his wife who had no child of their own. My parents passed away. But I kept in touch with them and saw every picture of my sister as she grew up."

"So what has that got to do with me?" asked Mimi

"Don't you want to know who that girl is?" asked Keone

"Who is she?" asked Mimi curiously

"Her name is Mimi Tachikawa. That means she is …"

"…me" completed Mimi.

There it is. Chpt2. How did you like it? Pls, pls& pls send me your reviews.

The future of my story depends on it


	3. Sudden revealations

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon (though I would love to)

Thanks a lot for reviewing. I'm sorry if I goofed up on my first fanfic. What I meant to say was that it was Mimi's first date with _Matt_. (Of course she'd been on other dates before.)

Thanks to: **Jyoura koumi**, **Bubble05**, **lilixtrixee** and **josiewitchgirl** for reviewing.

Here's chpt. 3. Enjoy! (I published chpt.1 & 2 together)

* * *

**Sudden Revelations. **

Neither of the two had said a single word the whole journey. Mimi's head was filled with questions, she was dying to ask. But her whole body was cold and everytime she would try to open her mouth, her voice would betray her. '_How could it be?' ' How could this world famous rockstar be my sister?' 'There must be some terrible mistake. I know it.'_

The shiny white stretch limo stopped in front of the Tachikawa house. It was cute and cozy, But when compared to the stretch limo, it looked like a little hut. The glamourous red-head stepped out.

"Come on Mimi, Lets go." She had to snap back a very stupefied Mimi to earth.

She didn't even realize that she was in front of her very own house.

"Mom! Dad! I cant believe you kept this from me for sixteen years" mimi was practically shouting. Her voice was nevertheless trembling. Her eyes were watery and she looked like she could burst out crying any minute now.

Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa were also in tears. "We didn't want you to find out this way, princess. You know we have always loved you.

Miss Mizuki was sitting on the armchair opposite Mimi. She didn't say anything. He thought it best for the family to talk it out

"Mimi" said Mrs. Tachikawa trying to pacify her daughter. "Its time you grew up, Its time you left your past behind and embraced your future."

Keone knew that this was her cue. She got up, walked over to Mimi, placed one hand on her shoulder and said in a calm, placid tone. "Yes, Mimi. I'm so eager to take you to Hollywood. I've heard you have a wonderful singing voice. You'll be a big star. We'll be together for ever."

"Whoa.. wait on .. hold it!" exclaimed Mimi looking as though someone had slapped her hard on the face. "I need time to think about this. My friends, my family, my school; I can't just give it all up" and before anyone had a chance to say anything she stormed away to her room.

"I think you better let her sleep on it." Suggested Mimi's mom

Keone agreed but after some hesitation.

_Mimi's room_

It was 11 p.m.; Mimi was still awake. How could she sleep? Her whole world was about to be changed. She was going away from her family, away from her friends, away from Matt…

This wasn't happening. She still couldn't bring herself to believe that whatever she had been through was real or not. She had to talk to someone. She had to lighten her load.

"…Um…Hello, Mr.Ishida, can I speak to Matt please? This is Mimi."

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear he's already asleep. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Oh no. That's okay. Thanks Mr. Ishida."

_Bang_

Okay, so no Matt. She had to talk to Tai and the others quick.

_Next morning_

"So Meems, why did ya call us here?" asked a very dishevlled looking Tai. It was probably because he wasn't in the habit of getting up so early.

The others were also there at central park. "Yeah Mimi" said Sora "You sounded very agitated on the phone. What's up?"

Mimi was impatiently taking quick glances at the entrance of the park. Matt still hadn't arrived.

"If you're waiting for Matt" began Ken, "You'd better not. He has band practice."

Mimi looked a bit disappointed and the others noticed this.

"Anyway," said Mimi "I have something I want to tell you all…

* * *

**There was chpt 3. I know its very short but I'm getting very bored with this fic. I'm writing Teen Titans fics now. Vote and tell me If you want me to continue or I'll just abandon it. **

**Next chpt (If there is any): Bye bye Mimi…**


End file.
